ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 12
Ghostbusters 12 is the twelfth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Three: Haunted America, Part 4". Plot "Haunted America" concludes here! The Ghostbusters hit the last leg of their tour of the country, pulling into the Pacific Northwest and the city of Seattle just in time to bear witness to a rock and roll return. A ghostly guitarist is stalking the Emerald City and it's up to the guys to put an end to his ectoplasmic encore. Spook Central 5/21/12 Cast Haunted America Part Four Dante Barnes Fire Chief Bales Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Officer Foley DJ Fever Shelly Mayor of Seattle Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Four Peter Venkman Laura Parr Phantom Truck Driver Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Equipment Haunted America Part Four Ecto Goggles Globuscope Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Ecto Monocle Ecto-1a Ecto-2 Trap Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Four Phantom Big Rig Ecto-1a Slime Blower Proton Pack Particle Thrower Super Slammer Muon Trap Items Singing Slime Possessed Bell-Bottom Jeans Locations Haunted America Part Four Seattle Space Needle Charon's Patisserie Pequod's Pike's Place Market LaSalle Hotel Paramount Theatre Pioneer Square Seattle City Hall Who Killed Laura Parr? Devil's Bend Development On March 21st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted his cover's status was it was revised. TRexJones Tweet 3/21/12 On April 30th 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was currently working on Issue #12's cover and appeared to be almost finished. TRexJones Tweet 4/30/12 On May 8th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a teaser of his cover for Issue #12. Tristan Jones Instagram 5/8/12 On May 9th, 2012, Tristan Jones hinted his cover has a lot of music references. The newspaper article may or may not be of his favorite band. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 5/9/12 On May 23rd, 2012, Tristan Jones posted the unlettered version of his cover for Issue #12. Tristan Jones Facebook 5/23/12 On June 12th, 2012, Tristan Jones handed in the first page of the final part of "Who Killed Laura Parr?" to be colored by Luis Delgado. Tristan Jones Facebook 6/12/12 On June 13th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he finished several pages and posted a panel showing active slime. TRexJones Tweet #1 6/13/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 6/13/12 TRexJones Tweet #1 6/14/12 On June 16th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted another panel from the final part of "Who Killed Laura Parr?". Tristan Jones Facebook 6/16/12 On June 20th, 2012, Dan Schoening tweeted he was currently penciling Issue #12. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/20/12 On July 3rd, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was drawing Issue #12 at 5 am. TRexJones Tweet 7/3/12 On July 6th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted about page 24 - "minds will be blown." TRexJones Tweet 7/6/12 Jones also noted seeing one of the final pages, as colored by Luis Delgado. Tristan Jones Facebook 7/6/12 On July 24th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he just saw the last two pages of "Who Killed Laura Parr?" colored. TRexJones Tweet 7/24/12 On July 26th, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted Kurt Cobain, Jimi Hendrix, and one other deceased Seattle rocker will be mentioned but not utilized as a ghost. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 7/26/12 On August 17th, 2012, the front cover of Ghostbusters Volume Three revealed a female character to appear in Issue #12. Spook Central November Solicitations 8/17/12 On August 27th, 2012, a preview was posted containing Cover A, the credits page, and the first seven pages. Preview Pages io9 8/27/12 On August 28th, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted the finale involved "Pioneer Square. With fire!" erikburnham Tweet 8/28/12 On August 29th, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 2, 17, and 18. Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 2 Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 17 Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 18 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUN120354 Pull List Comixology Ghostbusters #12 *Cover A **Many famous Seattle landmarks are referenced - Pike's Place, the Paramount Theatre, and Space Needle. *Cover B **Kylie Griffin is featured on this cover **In the upper left corner is her Ray's Occult Books employee badge **The Grundel is in the "S" **An Ecto-Clone from Extreme Ghostbusters' "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" is in the first "E" **Crainiac, of the Vathek, from Extreme Ghostbusters' "Deadliners" is in the "A" **Piper from Extreme Ghostbusters' "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" is in the first "T" **Luko from Extreme Ghostbusters' "The Infernal Machine" is in the "L" **Below "SEATTLE" in the post card is S.I.D.N.E.E. from Extreme Ghostbusters' "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" **Citizen Dick is a fictional band from the 1992 movie "Singles" **On the ticket is a reference to Vince Braggs Promotions from The Real Ghostbusters' "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" **Also referenced on the ticket is WBOO the Big Boo from The Real Ghostbusters' "Station Identification" *Cover RI **The cover references the iconic last scene from the movie "Platoon" *Page One **The text box references the late Jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobain, and Andrew Wood - famous Seattle rock musicians who died prematurely due to either suicide and/or an overdose. **The Space Needle can be seen **The shot of Seattle used showcases the city's music venue **An American flag is seen **The Pequod's is located at 1912 Pike Place, the first Starbucks location. **Charon's Patisserie references Charon from The Real Ghostbusters' "Hanging By a Thread" **Standing in front of the Pequod's next to Charon's, with his back to the reader, is Kurt Cobain scratching his head. **Also in front of Pequod's is the fictional character Lloyd Dobbler from the movie "Say Anything" **Exiting Pequod's are the Glick Brothers from The Real Ghostbusters' "The Devil to Pay" *Page Two **The fire chief is visually based on the character Charlie "C.D." Bales, portrayed by Steve Martin, in the movie "Roxanne." Bales was the fire chief of a small American town in the Pacific Northwest. **The "5" on the chief's hat is a reference to the Firehouse Five Plus Two. **Winston is wearing and using the Ecto-Headphones with Radar Blaster toy from Kenner's Weapon Action Figure line *Page Three **It is acknowledged Peter was separated from the others on the way to Seattle. The Haunted America Extra Story "Who Killed Laura Parr?" reveals what Peter was up to on the way to Seattle. **Yakima is referenced. It is a city located southeast of Mount Rainier. *Page Four **Officer Foley realizes Peter was doing a play on King County with King's County, located in Brooklyn. **Parked across the street from Ecto-1a is Count Vostok's Car from The Real Ghostbusters' "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" **Officer Foley's badge reads "M. Foley," Dan Schoening post Ghostbusters Fans 8/30/12 He is visually based on Matt Foley, a character portrayed by the late Chris Farley on Saturday Night Live. http://www.gbfans.com/community/viewtopic.php?p=412118#p412118 Dan Schoening post Ghostbusters Fans 9/12/12] *Page Five **Behind Peter and Foley is a salon referencing the Makoveris Lotsabucks from The Real Ghostbusters' "Janine, You've Changed" *Page Seven **Officer Foley invokes the "Stop, drop, and roll" rule when Peter's suit catches on fire. *Page Eight **The demon in the ambulance is from the prologue in the 1983 film, "Twilight Zone: The Movie," portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. Aykroyd's character appears again at the end of the movie as an ambulance driver. **The paramedic attending to Peter is visually based on Jane Curtin, an actress and comedian who was on Saturday Night Live when Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray were also on the cast. *Page Nine **Parked outside KBIB is Kenner's Wicked Wheelie toy from the Haunted Vehicles line. **KBIB appears to have two channels - 99.5 and 100.3 **Surimuchan is a reference to Erik Burnham's sister **Peter has on the gray jumpsuit that debuted in Ghostbusters II **To the left behind Ray is a poster of The Bus Boys who did the song "Cleanin' Up The Town" **To the extreme right is a picture of Ray Parker, Jr. wearing a No Ghost logo shirt **Below Parker is a picture of the Alessi Brothers who did the song "Saving the Day" **The DJ is visually based on Dr. Johnny Fever, played by Howard Hesseman, on the sitcom "WKRP in Cincinnati" *Page 10 **A poster of Jackie Wilson, who did "Higher and Higher," and Air Supply are on the club's wall in the flashback's first panel **The DJ references Yoko Ono, in light of her infamous part in the end of the Beatles. **Shelly wears a necklace with a triangle on it. One of the things it symbolizes is fire. **The DJ's mug is the same type Fever uses on the WKRP show. **On the shelf behind the drummer is the Singing Slime from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **On the shelf below the slime is a doll of Loci from The Real Ghostbusters' "Egon's Dragon" *Page 11 **Seen on the drum, it appears the first word in the band's name was Pyro. **To the left of Peter on the board is a photograph of the Possessed Bell-Bottom Jeans from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). *Page 12 **Pequod's was the original name of the coffee chain that became known as Starbucks. Pequod was the name of the ship in Moby Dick. Star Buck is the first mate on the Pequod. **The Paramount Theatre advertises a showing of the 1983 movie "Christine." The car from movie was previously used in Issue #8 as the vehicle that hit Eugene Visitor. **To the right of the neon sign is the logo from the Central Flower Market from The Real Ghostbusters' "Standing Room Only" **Ray is fiddling with the Proton Electroencephalograph from The Real Ghostbusters' "Venk-Man!" *Page 13 **Ray mentions a Banshee, an entity encountered in The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page 14 **The Ghostbusters arrive near Pioneer Square's Tlingit Totem Pole. **One of the storefronts references Persefineathious from Extreme Ghostbusters' "Mole People" **Ecto-1a's billboard references the 1-800-555-2368 number from the commercial in the first movie. *Page 19 **The man who wandered on set during the first movie's montage when the reporter talked about his grandmother and a spectral locomotive in the crowd to the right. **To the right of the man is Dewey Lamort from The Real Ghostbusters "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" **A sticker on the front door of City Hall features the pizza, pork chop, and watermelon that came with Kenner's Green Ghost toy. **Ray is wearing one of the outfits he wore early on in the first movie **"Big Ed" is on Winston's T-shirt, a reference to Edward Zeddemore from The Real Ghostbusters' "The Brooklyn Triangle" **Peter's outfit is based on what Bill Murray wore in his role in the movie "Zombieland" **Seattle's Corporate Seal is behind the Mayor **The Mayor is visually based on Norman Rice, Mayor of Seattle from 1989 to 1997. Dan Schoening post Ghostbusters Fans 8/30/12 **An American flag is seen in the office by Egon. *Page 20 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is to the left of the doorway. It is right above Peter's hand as he gestures to Egon about price gouging the Mayor. **The Flag of Seattle is seen hanging up as the Ghostbusters walk to the vehicles *Page 22 **The Slime Blower was stuck on the Slime Tether setting from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *Page 29 **Peter has Laura activate the Super Slammer Trap from Ghostbusters: The Video Game *A copy of Cover A appears in the "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Retrospective" in the Ghostbusters disc special features of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) at the 5:04 mark. External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssue12OngoingCoverRIPreview.jpg|Preview of Cover B GhostbustersOngoingIssue12CoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersOngoingIssue12CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersIssue12OngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI: Platoon GhostbustersOngoingIssue12CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GBVol3Part4ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents